Sergeant Gybbi
Sergeant Gybbi was a clone sergeant during the Clone Wars. Cadet As each clone, Gybbi was a cadet. During his final test. Kamino was attacked by the Separatist. Although he was no expert in weaponry. Gybbi managed to save the clones, who were still still children. After the attack, Gybbi and his team were honored because of their courage. Gybbi joined the squad "Guardian of Coruscant. Sergeant During an attack on Coruscant, Gybbi saved the lives of many senators. The battle droids of the separatists continued to march and blast anyone in their way. During an attack clone commander "Fox" was in grave danger. Gybbi, together with two ARF Troopers managed to save him. After a long and hard battle, the Republic was victorious. Gybbi was rewarded for his heroics and was promoted as a sergeant. GEAR 442px-Clone_Wars_Animated.jpg|Phase 1 250px-Unidentified_Clone_shock_trooper_7.jpg|Phase 2 SSSSSSSSSS G.jpg|Gybbi cadet images (1) c. Jpg|Maul and dehind Sam "ARF Trooper" ddddd.jpg|Gybbi attack Tano CommanderThire-TCW.jpg|Gybbi "battle of Rugosa" shock_troopers.JPG|Clones Gybbi Review_SideshowShockTrooper_stillB.JPG|Sergeant Gybbi "order 66 Mustafar" Tooka.png|Tarbar "Tooka pet" c-21.jpg|C-21 Maul.png|Maul "Bounti hunter" Crahs.png|Gybbi "bounty hunter" Mandaloriancommando7.png|Gybbi changed his name to Gregoor Fett Crash.jpg|Crash "new armor" swtor-free-to-play.jpg|Gybbi and Maul vs Mutand creature tumblr_m8fdtpHkIP1rz6svno1_500.jpg|Ewok zombie attack Gybbi "Mission of Endor moon" Han giffin vs.jpg|Han Griffin vs Starkiller StarkillerVs Gybbi.jpg|Gybbi attack Starkiller "to avenge the wounded friend (Han Griffin)". Review_SCCloneCaptain_still.JPG|Gybbi in first battle of Geonosis Fixer_(clone_trooper).jpg|Sergeant Gybbi "Battle of Hot" Ma gybbi.jpg|Aka'jor "by this means Gybbi and Maul return on Felucia" Boba-Fett-Is-Dead-1.jpg|Gybbi killed a unidentified Assasin Saul.jpg|Saul "New member" IMG_2140. Jpg|Gybbi during battle of felucia "new gear commando trooper" Tarbac.png|Tarbar Battle of Felucia AT-TE.png|AT-TE KinectStarWars-Scr-10.jpg|Fang Tarbar. Png|Tarbar "pet" Omma.png|Oppa "pet" RancorHolo.png|Fang "pet" dd.png|My new gear "felucia" imageScalecdd. Png|My new gear "felucia" Sergeant gybbi new gear bounty.jpg|Sergeant gybbi "New gear bounty hunter" Lego sergeant Gybbi.png|Lego Spore Sergeant Gybbi.png|Spore New-Bounty-Hunter-EMBO.jpg|Saul Kamino Gybbi.png|Gybbi "Gregoor Fett" Mission of Kamino lightsaber gre.jpg|Gybbi "Gregoor Fett" Lightsaber FdsS.jpg|Gybbi "Gregoor Fett" Lightsaber Gybbi and Rex.jpg|Gybbi "Gregoor Fett" and Rex vs Stormtrooper Trandoshan Jensaarai small.preview.jpg|New member "Marta Bronk" (girlfriend of Crash Bronk) Battle of Felucia During the battle of Felucia he was called upon to assist General Buit. Gybbi fought along the Delta Squad. The clones arrived later at the base. Passed in duct arriation , tookthem from the General prisoner and brought him to safety. Separatist base.jpg|Separatist Base Boss.png|Boss 1907_493027847413864_2007972532_n.png|Rancor attack Gybbi and Delta squad on Felucia 1000px-CWA_Felucia_Screen12_zps38f2474f.png|C-21 "Bounty hunter droid" attacks Gybbi and Delta Squad Cwaheader.jpg|Battle of Felucia fellucia.png|Droid "Felucia" ATTEFiringFelucia-PL.png|Gybbi attack base separatist Felucia1.jpg|Battle of Felucia 17-monster.jpg|Jungla Rancor attack Gybbi & Delta Squad Felucian_warriors.jpg|Felucian help the clones in their battle BattleOfFelucia-Night.jpg|Republic vs Separatis Republic_defender.png|The turret of republic, shoot the battle droid CWA Felucia Screen11 zps75079626.png|ATT destoied CWA Felucia Screen13 zps86787c54.png|Sarlacc Pit IMG_2433.JPG|Sergeant Gybbi sarlacc pit IMG_2441.JPG|Sergeant Gybbi "Gregoor fett" in Felucia Gybbi Friends Shock_Trooper.jpg|Karl "CT 65-1115" Clone_Shock_Elite_Trooper.jpg|Maul images (1)s. Jpg|Commander fox and Sergeant Gybbi Boss-TCW.jpg|Boss Gybbi.png|Crash Bronk 250px-KalatoshZavros01.jpg|Han Griffin Unidentified_Nightbrother_Zabrak_7.jpg|Sag 35194.jpg|After Gybbi become a friend of Starkiller, help him in the second mssion of Endor "Starkiller killer zombie ewok" Captain_Fordo_kukmanpheonix-23.jpg|ARC-77 "Fordo" Return on Felucia After orde 66 Gybbi with Maul return to Felucia...after realizing error. Crash Bronk Crash was a Mandalorian "former Death Watch mercenary". He gave two clones a home. But a barrage of clones of the emperor destroyed their homes. The two clones with Crash went to Tatooine, where they founded a small band of bounty hunters "Clones Hunter". Sag & Han Han was a Togrutan bounty hunter who founded the squad. Sag was the youngest member, who was a 16 year old Zabrak. Empire vs Gybbi After many years, the empire decided tp hunt Gybbi. CT-3856.jpg|Obi (Killed by Sag) CT1212.jpg|Bang (Killed by Gybi) CT4409.jpg|Bart (Killed by Zanna "Rancor" 250px-Contrail_Death.jpg|Commander Cosmo (Killed by Starkiller "clone") tfu_felucia.jpg|Starkiler and felucian kiles unidentifiends clones. forceunleashedps3hero.jpg|starkilled "Blue Crystall friend of Gybbi" vs Starkille "clone imperial" New Member Saul is Kyuzo veteran Bounty Hunter and Marta is Trandoshan female Bounty Hunter formali Jedi and Girlfriend of Crash Bronk. Category:Mandalorian Category:Clone Troopers Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Zabraks Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Wars Category:Humans Category:Mercenary Category:Death Watch Category:Clones Category:Shock Troopers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sergeant Category:Republic Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Togrutas Category:Commando Category:Medical officer Category:Trandoshans Category:Kyuzo Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi